


Flu Shot

by VyelEight



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyelEight/pseuds/VyelEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy has to give Danny a flu shot, and it's not as straightforward an endeavour as it should be. My first piece for this fandom, and my first fanfic in years. A little fluffy, a little smutty, a little silly. No specific spoilers, but does include vague allusions to events in previous seasons. Set in season three.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Shot

"Stay still, Danny! You're squirming," Mindy said, flicking his face with a glove-covered hand. 

He flinched. "Ya know, your bedside manner could use some work."

"Ex-squeeze me? My bedside manner is flawless. Do you not trust my professional competence? Is it because of my radiant beauty? That's sexist. And racist. Also -" Mindy ranted, gesturing angrily. 

"Watch it! You have a needle in your hand!" Danny snapped, leaning away from his girlfriend. 

"With the cap on, so calm your balls."

"They're calm! I -"

"Oh my god, are you scared of needles?" Mindy said, interrupting. "Mr. Staten Island tough guy?" she said, badly imitating Danny's accent. 

"Nah, it's not that. I just need a minute, okay?" 

Mindy put the syringe down on the tray. "I don't get it. We get the flu shot every year. And it's not like you're one of those anti-vaxxers. Jenny McCarthy was on tv in the doctors' lounge, and you wouldn't shut up about how she was a hack who was ruining healthcare. You got so mad when I said she was my runner-up hair idol."

"Nothing in, on, or near that woman's head is worth emulating!" Danny sputtered. The veins in his arms bulged around the tourniquet as he prepared to launch into a rant. "These Hollywood weirdos think they can -"

Mindy sighed, cutting him off before he could gather steam. The vaccination rant was one of Danny's longer ones, and she'd already heard it twice. "Please let me give you the shot so we can go home," she said, lightly tracing patterns on his forearm. "Doctor Fishman said we all had to get them before the staff meeting, and I don't wanna piss her off more. You know that pregnant women and infants are vulnerable to the flu," she said, paraphrasing Doctor Fishman. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Danny answered, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice as he remembered the long, boring speech. Danny exhaled sharply. "Look, it's my Ma, okay?"

"What does your mom have to do with your flu shot?" Mindy asked. 

"I'm usually the one who gives her the shot. Last week, she called me and said she didn't wanna come all the way to Manhattan, so she'd just go to the pharmacy down the street. That pharmacist is a moron, and now she has a bruise where he jabbed her looking for the vein. It just - I feel like I'm not there for her enough, and she's getting older, and I -"

"Danny, I'm gonna stop you right there," Mindy interrupted. "You're, like, the best son. Remember on Tuesday, when you went all the way to Staten to give your mom those sleeping pills? You could've messengered them and gotten them to her by the next day, but you said you didn't want her to lose another night's sleep."

Danny's posture softened a bit. "Yeah, I guess. But-"

"But nothing! You had a c-section scheduled for 7 a.m. the next morning, and you still went! Your mom is lucky to have a son like you," Mindy said, jabbing him in the chest to punctuate her point.

"You're right, you're right," he answered, relaxing a bit. "Thanks for that, Min," he added, letting a lopsided smile creep onto his face.

"You know, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get out of here," Mindy said, dropping her voice and leaning closer. "Your arms are so buff. I'm starting to get ideas." Her hand moved up his arm, towards the shoulder, still tracing little circles. 

"Oh yeah?" Danny answered, flexing a bit in response to her compliment. He'd been hitting the weights a little harder than usual, and it seemed to be paying off. "What kind of ideas?"

Mindy smiled and kissed Danny on the cheek, the frame of her glasses lightly touching his skin. "I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you, hot shot," she said.

"Maybe I like it when you spell it out," Danny answered, brushing his nose against the soft skin of her cheek. He could smell her jasmine perfume. "Sometimes I - ow! What the hell?!"

Mindy withdrew the needle and dropped it in the sharps basket. "It's done! Lemme get you a bandage," she said, pushing the rolling chair towards the cabinet, ignoring Danny while he fumed at her. 

"That was a dirty trick," Danny grumbled, rubbing his arm. 

"Aww, babe, I'm sorry. I thought it might work if I distracted you and, uh, drew blood away from your torso," she said, her eyes flickering to Danny's lap, where his jeans were a little tighter than usual. He muttered something under his breath as she rolled back towards him, holding a fistful of bandages. "I'm sorry," she added, sing-songy, leaning in for a kiss.

Danny grabbed her at the waist with his right arm, the one she hadn't injected, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

She pulled back and giggled when she she saw the glare on Danny's face. "Patience, Danny! Bandage first. Would you like Dora the Explorer or Morgan's 'ouch' one?" she asked, pulling the tourniquet loose and dropping it on the table, rubbing the faint mark it left on his arm.

"Don't we have those Spider-Man ones? The boy ones?" 

"We're out. I think Tamra ordered more. Stop being so gender normative! I'm giving you Dora. She's a strong, smart woman of colour, like me," Mindy said, smoothing the pink bandage onto Danny's bicep. 

"Gender what? Now the guys at the gym are gonna make fun of me," Danny complained, biting back a smile as he saw Mindy roll her eyes. He'd never admit it, but he liked ramping up his grumpy old man act to rile her up. He was legitimately enraged by Jenny McCarthy, though, like any sane person should be. For America to be seeing a resurgence in mumps just because some actress -

"Babe? You ready to go?" Mindy's voice snapped Danny out of his thought-rant. "Ugh, now my hands smell bad. I hate those gloves. Remember when we got the nice ones? The blue ones that Jeremy said were too expensive? Nitro something?" she complained, dropping the used gloves in the garbage. 

"Nitrile," he said, walking over to Mindy, whose back was to him. He put his arms around her and lightly kissed the nape of her neck. She arched against him, and he felt his jeans start to tighten again. "Let's get outta here," he whispered, nuzzling against her ear and untucking her blouse from her skirt, running his hands over the soft skin of her waist. 

"Yeah, let's," Mindy said, turning around and pulling Danny in for a kiss. He returned the kiss, pressing her against the edge of the counter. Her lab coat and blouse bunched around her waist as he ran his hands up her back, stopping when he felt the lace of her bra. She moaned, and the sound undid something in him. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up. She yelped in surprise as he quickly set her down on the counter and started kissing her neck. Mindy's skirt rode up as she wrapped her legs around Danny's waist to pull him in closer, tipping his chin up so she could kiss him again. 

The smell of latex on her hands reminded Danny where they were, and he leaned back. "Not here. I think this is where Morgan keeps the dogs," he said, his breath ragged.

She nodded, also trying to catch her breath. "You're probably right. It does smell weird in here."

Danny closed his eyes, trying to cool off as he tried to figure out the fastest subway - no, cab - route back to his place. Mindy shifted against him, and his eyes opened instinctively. Danny drank in the sight of his dishevelled girlfriend, with her lipstick smudged around her lips, her skirt bunched around her hips, and her lab coat half off her shoulders. She was so sexy. There was no way he could wait 17 minutes - and that was if traffic was good, maybe even longer, there was construction - "What about the hot pipe room?" he suggested.

Mindy grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "It's about to get a little hotter."

He chuckled and stepped back, gesturing towards the door. "After you."

"So chivalrous!" Mindy said jokingly, hopping down and smoothing her skirt down her legs as she walked out of the phlebotomy lab.

"Nah. I just like the view," Danny said, grabbing her butt. She made an indignant noise, and he laughed as she walked away. 

"It's on now," she said over her shoulder. "Last one there has to take Morgan's speedo off the pipe!" she yelled, darting away. 

"No fair! You've got a head start!" Danny said, running out behind her. 

"But I'm wearing heels!" she yelled back. Danny heard the click of the door to the hot pipe room opening, and sighed, slowing to a jog as he resigned himself to his disgusting fate. He hoped there were some gloves in there, at least. Hopefully the nitrile ones. Mindy was right - they were better. 

"Hey Min?" he said, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm glad you installed that sexy mood lighting in phlebotomy." 

Mindy smiled, and pulled him into the hot pipe room. "I am, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I drew on some of my previous experience working in a lab for the details here (nitrile, sharps). Fun fact: I am a chubby-ish brown girl, and while in that lab, I briefly dated a cute researcher named Dan (but not Danny, alas), so this fic is almost based on a true story. Nothng like this ever happened in the lab- mouse colonies aren't very sexy places - but I'd be lying if I said the thought never occurred to me. ;) I really enjoyed playing with the dialogue and trying to get it to sound like Danny and Mindy. I'd love to hear your feedback, whether positive or negative!


End file.
